No Longer A Fairytale Ending
by XxHaremQueenxX
Summary: Berwald and Tino get into a messy fight, which leads to an even messier divorce. Their twelve year old son, Peter, runs away in a fit. Soon, this young Peter finds himself going to tons of countries, places and meeting lots of interesting people, all the while pondering why his parents no longer love each other. All the while pondering if love actually exist.


The small young boy calmly sat in the stool next to the counter island, kicking his legs out. He stared blankly at his cooling food that his Papa made for him, but now all he could concentrate on was the sound of the screams and yells coming from the living room.

The shouts mostly only came from the small Finnish man, Tino, the young boy's "mama", while the other, Berwald, a Swede, mostly stayed silent. Sometimes rumbling angered responses to things Tino furiously says.

The one thing that drove the unusually quiet boy mad was that fights never escalated this far. It was never _this_ bad. His mama never swore in English for the world to hear at the man he fell in love with at such a young age. His papa never raised his voice, and even though he rarely did, it was still there. His menacing voice rising to snap at Tino.

The fights were usually small. About little things such as "who's cooking dinner?" or, "why'd you get home so late?". But, they were resolved in 10 minutes or less, and the family would reunite and be once again happy. However, things started getting difficult. The fights started getting longer, and even worse, accusations started firing.

"Cheater", and "Liar" were said nearly everyday, now. None of them said by Berwald. They were mostly said by Tino. Sweet, sweet Tino, who'd never hurt a fly, was a ball of exploding emotion as he ranted to his ever loving husband.

This whole thing has been going on back and forth for weeks on end now, which lead to today.

The Swede came home a few hours too late, hair disheveled and looking absolutely exhausted. Tino, who was waiting with Peter for Berwald to come home, immediately began the questioning once Berwald stepped into the living room. Tino's shouts only became louder when Berwald intentionally ignored him, and asked Peter if he has eaten.

Peter answered honestly. No, he hasn't. He didn't want to burden his mama with cooking because he has been so distressed. Berwald didn't seem to understand that, and glared at Tino with the harshest glare he could muster. Then he disappeared into the kitchen, ignoring all of Tino's questions.

The two followed the Swede, Peter sitting in his usual seat and Tino once again wondering were his husband was off too. After a few more minutes and more questioning, Berwald slammed the plate of food in front of Peter, a little to harshly, he will admit. He whipped around to the cabinet and pulled out some Swedish vodka, not even bothering pouring into a cup, opting to take a swing from it.

Tino took this chance to scream at Berwald for his "alcohol addiction" but Peter knew better, Berwald barely ever drank. Only during parties or when Uncle Mathias was over. But other than that, never once had he saw his Papa drunk.

Berwald had swiftly moved past Tino and sat on the couch, Tino following shortly after him. And, that's were they were now.

Tino screaming, and Berwald taking it.

"Berwald, are you even listening to me?!" Tino shouted.

"Yes" Berwald mumbled, sipping gingerly on the vodka.

"Where were you, Berwald?"

"Work" came the disgruntle reply.

" _Bullshit_ " Tino snarled angrily, "You're _two hours_ late!"

Berwald mumbled something incoherent in Swedish, causing Tino to flip even more than he was.

An hour of this continued before Tino gave a startling defeated sigh. Flopping onto the couch, he whispered a few words that made Peter sob in utter shock and sadness,

"I think we need a divorce, Berwald"

"I agree" Berwald almost immediately responded.

Tino's eyes widened in alarm, "You're just agreeing!?" came the terrified shriek of protest.

Berwald simply nodded.

"Fine!" snapped Tino, "Then get out of my house! Take your things and leave, I don't need you!"

"I'll get Peter and -"

"No! Peter is staying with _me_ "

Berwald rose to his feet, looming over the much smaller boy. Eyes narrowing as he spoke with much menace it caused Peter to shutter. "Peter is my child" he stated simply, "Peter will be leaving with me"

"I'm his _mother_ "

"You're male"

"Doesn't matter! Peter needs someone supportive in his life-"

"-I support him"

"-He doesn't need an alcoholic father!"

"I am not alcoholic!"

Berwald slammed his fist into the wall beside him, instantly hushing the Finn. "Peter?"

Peter gulped, trembling slightly. "Y-yes Papa" he whispered, voice cracking slightly as he tried to compose himself.

"Pack your things, we're leaving"

Tino didn't protest, even as he heard Peter obedient foot steps trail up the stairs and into his room, as he began packing his things to leave the place he called home for basically his entire life.

Tino glanced up at Berwald, tears threatening to release from his bright violet eyes. "I loved you, Berwald"

"I loved you too, Tino" Berwald whispered, leaving to pack up his things. "I loved you too"

Berwald drove in silence, his son in the seat next to him. Staring outside the window, watching the rain pelt the car. It almost seemed like the entire country was crying because of his parents divorce, or at least that's how he would've liked to imagine it. The world crying as much as he wanted to do, but he couldn't. He didn't want to hurt his Papa, he needed to stay strong for him. He needed to pretend that everything was alright.

"You okay?" Berwald finally asked after a few more minutes of silence.

"Yeah! Never better!" Peter responded cheerfully, but it ended in a harsh cry and a quiet sob.

"You can cry"

Peter shook his head violently. "Look Papa, I'm _fine_ " he said, trying to maintain his voice this time.

"Would you like to go back with Tino?"

Peter hesitated. Did he really want to go back with Tino? Even though he was adopted by Berwald, Tino was technically what he considered a mother. Kind, softhearted, as well as sweet. But did he want to go with him. He loved him. He desperately loved him, and he desperately needed him in his life.

"I don't know," he finally whispered, tears once again threatening to pool over.

"Its okay" the Swede said, "If you ever want to, tell me"

Peter nodded, and the conversation dropped at that. Resting his forehead on the cool glass, he continued to watch the trees and houses pass by.

An hour ago was when he had gotten his last hug from Tino. Only one hour, but it felt like an entirety.

He could feel the dull ache of arms wrapped around his body. His arms absentmindedly wrapping around himself, just like Tino had done to him just moments before. But alas, nothing could ever compare to Tino's hugs. Nothing ever could.

"Hey, Papa?"

"Yes, Peter"

"Why are you and mama getting a divorce?"

Berwald sighed, gently drumming his fingers against the steering wheel.

"Do you still love each other?"

Berwald opted to stay silent. He couldn't say that, he couldn't lie. But he definitely couldn't tell the truth.

Peter sighed. He remembered being told about true love when he was younger. Whether it was told by his ever fairytale loving brother, or Tino. Someone almost always said he will grow up, and fall in love with a person of his dreams. He will marry, and live happily ever after.

Did happily ever after exist?

He use to think it did. Everyday when he woke up a bit too early and saw Tino and Berwald dancing in the kitchen to music he never heard before. Or when he wandered around the arcade during his 11th birthday party looking for his parents, only to find them lovingly trying to beat each other in DDR. Or that one time when all of them went out to dinner, and multiple people continuous came up and said how cute their family was.

He believed in happily ever after then.

But now, they were getting a divorce. They were leaving each other, for good. Because they didn't love each other. They weren't a fairytale anymore.

"Papa?"

"Hmm"

"What's going to happen to my last name?" Peter asked, attempting to lighten the mood but simply making him want to cry more.

Berwald's lips quirked up into a smile. "I don't know, Peter"

Peter hummed in response, even though he gotten his Papa to smile, he couldn't stop the silent hot tears to finally fall freely down his face.

And if you looked close enough, you could see Berwald couldn't either.

* * *

 **A recent story I wanted to try out. This will have other pairings. However, the only major one is most likely DenNor and a possibly Wy/Sealand if I decide, I'm not sure yet. The other pairings may include but are not limited too, FrUK, Ameripan, GerIta, LietPol, Spamano and possibly PruCan. Not sure about that last one though. Anyway, please leave a review if I should continue or what pairings you would like to see! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
